


The Rouge King(ON HIATUS)

by Esheem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dream Smp, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Gender Stereotypes, I don’t know where I’m going with this, I will add more characters, Minecraft, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, be careful, idk I’ll add more tags when I can think of more, maybe lol, tyranny I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esheem/pseuds/Esheem
Summary: It was the middle of winter, a raging storm makes going outside unbearable. Who in their right mind would be out in a time like this? The king, the king would, well he used to be a king. He was known by many, participating in many tournaments and beating many big names. King Technoblade.The monarchy that he was raised to rule was corrupted. He knew it was the second his father introduced him to the secrets that were even hidden from his mother. Techno despised his father due to this, to think the heir of a kingdom would turn into an anarchist. But what do you expect? Anyone in their right mind would be against the things his father did. He did not want to rule this kingdom. So he left...~~~~~~~~Embark on this journey as our rouge king starts his new life
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Raging Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I’ve never done this before but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> Idk how this site works

* * *

**Day 1:**  
Raging storms

* * *

It was the middle of winter, a raging storm makes going outside unbearable. Who in their right mind would be out in a time like this? The king, the king would, well he used to be a king. He was known by many, participating in many tournaments and beating many big names. King Technoblade.  


The monarchy that he was raised to rule was corrupted. He knew it was the second his father introduced him to the secrets that were even hidden from his mother. Techno despised his father due to this, to think the heir of a kingdom would turn into an anarchist. But what do you expect? Anyone in their right mind would be against the things his father did. He did not want to rule this kingdom. So he left...

~~~

“I highly regret this decision” The king shivers, he tries to seek warmth in his cape but it’s not working to well for him. 

He desperately wanted to just go back to the kingdom but his pride depended on his stubbornness. He sighs, “Y’know, maybe I should start a fire because— ‘m not a fan of hypothermia” He stands up and starts to look for gravel, his only chance of fighting the snow is the hope of gravel being in this cave.

He takes the sheath off of his belt and puts it beside the rock he sat at, he turns around and begins to travel deeper into the cave.

“Oh I’ll be fine,” he says, “Hope nothing comes to kill me!!~” he says sarcastically, arms stretched out with a smug look on his once annoyed face, chuckling at his own stupidity he sighs 

“There’s no one here Technoblade, I’d like to see some nerds even try to challenge me”

=~~~=

He searches around for ages, but just his luck. He can find everything BUT gravel. 

“Why is the world against me, I know I’m the best! But you don’t have to make it this hard!!” The king shouts, his arms stretched out, anger visible on his face. The king brings his hand to his head, rubbing furiously on his temples. He lets out a dramatic sigh and lets his arms fall to his side. 

The king begins to return to his original spot before stopping in his tracks. He looks to the side, gravel. 

“I WALKED PAST HERE THREE TIMES!!” 

=~~~=

Sitting in front of the fire he stretches his arms out towards the fire, his body basking in the warmth of the flames. The king takes off his crown, undoing the braid in his hair and begins taking off his mask. 

He stops in his tracks, he’s being watched. 

It wasn’t odd for him to be tracked down, he was a king. It’s not surprising that he has bounties in for whoever brings his head on a silver platter. Not only that but he wouldn’t be surprised if people wanted his head for revenge he has beaten quite a lot of nerds. But that’s not important. The king takes his hands away from the buckle of his mask, grabbing his sword from its sheath. 

_ “I can feel their eyes on me, but I can’t do anythin’ until I find the nerd first” he thinks _

He looks around cautiously, this’ll be fun, it’s been awhile since the kings been able to destroy a nerds pride.

He’ll enjoy this.

~~~

Piercing green eyes stare in curiosity at the king, unbothered and determined. He watches as the king takes out his sword. 

“He knows I’m here. As expected, he doesn’t mess around” the man pulls a clay mask over his face and lets out a wheezy chuckle,  
  


“Let’s mess with him a bit~”


	2. A Travelers Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory of how Dream sees the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk 
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> I hope you enjoy today’s chapter. I’m not sure when chapter three will be out but please bare with me.

* * *

Day 1: (continued)

A Travelers Misfortune

* * *

It was a long day, the storm raged on and it made it hard to see anything. Dream made the mistake of going out to explore without anyone, then he got lost, and now there’s a storm. Traveling was something he loved to do, it helped him escape from whatever he was worried about, it rids of stress, boredom. He came from a pretty well off family, middle class at the least. But he didn’t want to work, he knew how working was important because he needed money. But he wanted to do something more. 

He took his group of friends and left home, it was easy to dream but pursuing those dreams is harder. Especially when you’re broke. 

~~~

“Guys! I’m gonna go out on my own” Dream shouts, he hears the sound of fast approaching footsteps. “You can’t you muffin! It’s dangerous to go by yourself” the person said, huffing from the loss of breath, the man stands up straight and crosses his arms. “Bad, I’ll be fineeee~ I can take care of myself” Dream smirks. 

“Fine, but be careful muffinhead, if the weather gets bad, you better come back!!” Bad walks up to him, aggressively poking at the taller mans chest. Dream chuckles, “I will, I will, if Sapnap and George ask where I am, tell them I’m getting rich without them” He chuckles.

Bad nudges Dreams shoulder, “Alright, go on you muffin” he giggles 

=~~~= 

“Oh come on now,” He sighs, he looks up. Snow. Not only did the traveler get lost, but now it started to snow. He usually had good luck, but this was just bad. The traveler settles his bag under a canopy of trees, he looks through the contents swiftly, grabbing a torch, he lights the torch easily and closes up his bag, picking up the torch after the bag is slung over his shoulders. The traveler sighs, he looks around looking for any sign of familiarity he could find, there was nothing. He decides to just pick a direction, walk that way, and hope for the best. 

Despite his upbeat personality and almost impenetrable stamina, he was tired. He had only just started walking but the snow made his steps heavy, making him use more stamina in his steps. It didn’t help that he was now climbing up a mountain either. The traveler sighs. He makes his way up the mountain slowly and frowns at how long it takes.

=~~~=

The traveler finally makes it to the top of the mountain, he lets out a breathy sigh.

His eyes shoot open upon seeing a light, fire, he moves around a bit, seeing if he could see more from a different angle. “C’mon..” he frowns, he leans forward and his hand slips. “Shit!” He falls. The traveler sits up, he wipes the snow off of his face and body. When he looks up, he freezes. He made contact with the person the fire belonged to, he was stuck between being scared and ecstatic. 

It was the king. He pauses for a second, he whispers to himself, “But why the hell is the king out here in the middle of a storm?-“ the traveler brings his hand to his face, his brow lifted and his face puzzled. Why?. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around it, what reason could the king have for being out here.

The traveler stares at the king for a while before seeing how the king stopped in his tracks. He smiles.

“He knows I’m here. As expected, he doesn’t mess around” He pulls a clay mask over his face and lets out a wheezy chuckle, 

“Let’s mess with him a bit~”


	3. A Skirmish in The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game turns into a huge nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a server??

* * *

Day 1: (continued)

A Skirmish in The Snow

* * *

“Oh god..” The King thinks the random stranger had been messing with him for about 5 minutes. It started with the man just walking around to make the Kings’ nerves skyrocket, to throwing things against the walls of the cave, and now it’s just dead silence. He grips his sword tighter. He hears a sound, a step. This was his chance. The king strikes his sword towards the direction of the sound. Nothing. He grunts and pulls his sword out of the wedge the strike had made.

~~~

The traveler holds back a gasp. That sword got  **way** too close. But he couldn’t help but feel his adrenaline rush, he loved the thrill and the danger wasn’t new to him. He lets out a silent chuckle, he peeks his head out from the little perforation he hid in. The traveler had just barely made it to the little spot before the king had struck. He got lucky. 

Dream could tell he was driving the king to his edge, he was starting to think he should stop because as the time went in he could tell the king was getting aggressive. He was really starting to regret the decision to mess around, one wrong move and he’ll be cut down. He didn’t expect the man to get so serious, for some reason..

He lets out a shaky sigh, “Why did I think messing with a king would be smart..” he thinks. He goes back down into the preformation. Dream brings his hands to his head grabbing a handful of his hair with both hands. He clenches his teeth trying to think of a way he could get himself out of this. There has to be a way for him to trick the king and escape. That is his main goal now. 

=~~~=

It’s been a while and Technoblade still hasn’t found the person tormenting him. He was getting annoyed. The person had been silent for 3 minutes. What were they planning? The king paced around the cave, “I don’t know who you are.. or if you’re still here, but I do NOT enjoy your presence so if you could leave-“ he exhales and extends his arms out, “That would be GREAT!” He stands there for a bit, arms still extended. Techno sighs heavily and drops his arms. 

He begins to turn but hesitates upon hearing a step. The king grips his sword tight once more.

**It begins** ..

~~~

“He heard me” Dream bites his lip, blood drips down his chin and he backs back into his original spot. It took him a bit to realize, but he had an escape route. All he had to do was analyze:

From his spot there’s another small preformation across from him, connected to that preformation there’s a cave, even if he didn’t know where it went, it was still his best bet, just leaving wasn’t an option, nor was surrendering. This was the only chance he had to get out of this. Dream couldn’t help but beat himself down about his decision to harass the King, WHY did he think this was smart??? 

The traveler knew the king was dangerous, but he only planned to play around before revealing himself and apologizing. But the king didn’t take it lightly and now here we are.  _ “Never again am I doing something SO dumb, I already knew my luck wasn’t the best today why did I risk this”  _ Dream slowly exhaled, now all he had to do is time it right. As long as he did that, he’d be able to get away. If not, he’d break the promise he made to his friends the first day of their journey, Rule 1: “Don’t die.”

=~~~=

A minute had passed. Even with Dream’s love of the thrill and adrenaline. He was still afraid of dying. He had always been a smart person, but it’s practically impossible for one to learn more about death. All people know about death is that when you die, you die. There’s no coming back from it, there’s no learning more because it’s not possible to ask and learn more, a dead person doesn’t respond. 

Death scares him because he doesn’t understand it. That’s why he plans to avoid it but, for the first time, he doesn’t have a plan, he’d messed around with Bad, Sapnap, and George playing manhunt, but he knew he was never actually in danger of death. But now that death is possibly facing him, his mind is blank.

~~~ 

The king walks around, he’s beginning to think he scared whoever was here off, but his sword is not leaving his hand at any cost.

He hears shuffling, 

Techno glanced around, the sound seemed close but he wasn’t sure. It felt like time had stopped, he could hear his heartbeat, his breaths going heavy, his footsteps felt loud in his ears. It felt suffocating, not being able to see who he’s against made him question his actions more, made him feel smaller.

“I got this, I’ll be fine. I don’t know why I’m worried~ I’m the best out there, there is nothing and nobody for me to worry about. I’m the best” His mind encourages, Technoblade felt his chest fill with pride. “There’s nothing to worry about, but we’re fucked if we don’t CHILL the hell out!” 

He smiles, he had nothing to worry about he doesn’t know why he questioned himself. He chuckles, “Technoblade never dies. Right?” Technoblade chuckles, “Come out and fight me! I’m not scared of you anymore! Coward!”

~~~ 

“Come out and fight me! I’m not scared of you anymore! Coward!” The king says, “ ‘Scared’?” Dream whispers to himself. Then it hit him, he’d been driving the king to think that he was there to kill him, without realizing. “Shit..” he thought.

But he didn’t care anymore, this was his chance, this was it. Dream inhales deeply and exhales. He props his hands up against the preformation and positions himself in a crouching position. 

Dream let out one last shaky sigh, possibly his last.. and sprints.

~~ 3rd POV ~~

Time seemed to stop in its place, and a shriek of pain could be heard throughout the cave, the sound bouncing off the walls. Echoing. The world just seems to go...  **Silent** .


	4. A Flood of Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~  
> Back with the bois, Sapnap and George are back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter;-; sorry

* * *

Day 1: (continued?)

A Flood of Worries 

* * *

~~3rd POV~~

(2 hours in the past)

A wave of worry washed over Bad. Dream had been gone for a few hours now, and had yet to return. George and Sapnap had returned from their trip to the market and said they hadn’t seen even a hint of the blond. Which just made the feeling in Bad’s gut worsen. 

~~~

Sapnap slid into his seat, giving Bad a puzzled look. “Bad?” He questions. “Uh-Yeah! What is it Sap?” Bad responds nervously, sweat visible on his pale face. George looks at Sapnap, food stuffed in the brunette’s mouth. “Hey! You aren’t supposed to be eating yet you muffin!” He snatches the food from George and hits him playfully in the head with a ladle, looking at Sapnap. “Why did you ask where Dream was? He was with you before we left.” He says with his head in his hand, George clears his throat, “ That’s true, wasn’t he with you? What happened?” George wipes the crumbs off his face and sits beside Sapnap. Bad puts down the ladle he was holding, he takes out the fire and takes off his apron. “Dream went traveling, alone..” Bad says quietly. 

“What?” George says sharply. “Bad, You weren’t supposed to let him go alone! We established that rule!” Sapnap exclaims. “We established it mainly because Dream is an idiot!!” George shouts, Sapnap tugs on George’s robe and points his attention to Bad. The demon gazed down at the ground, tapping his foot against the wood. George stops, “Sorry Bad, but seriously what the hell happened?” He had stood up without realizing it, George sits back down.

“He only said he was gonna travel for a bit, then he would come back. He said he would be careful! I wanted to trust him!” Bad pulls out a chair and sits with them at the table. 

He didn’t expect Dream to be gone for so long, he had a pretty good sense of direction and was usually good on time. “I thought it would be fine, but the clouds are beginning to form and there’s been talk about a storm” Bad explains.

“Did he tell you where he was going? We have a lot of area explored- “ Sapnap says, he looks at Bad, “I don’t think he did, but I don’t think he would explore the same area.” Bad tapped on the table and puts his hands in his hair, pulling on the brown locks. Bad rests his elbows on the table, his hands still gripped onto his hair and he lets his head flop on the table once he lets go. Bad whines, _“If I knew this would happen I wouldn’t have let him leave”._ “Look, Bad, we can just go find him no big deal,” George said getting up from his seat, “I agree!” Sapnap says, getting up as well. He looks over at Bad, eyes wide. Bad had transformed, under high stress or anger, his **other** side tends to come out. Same person, different looks. 

The door opens abruptly, “I’m back!” Ant walks in, The first thing he notices is Bad, he looks at George, confused. George grabs his sleeve pulling him to another room.

They whisper, “What happened to Bad?” Ant says, he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Dream went missing or something, he went to explore and hasn’t come back” George crosses his arms, he looked visibly annoyed, Dream was always doing SOMETHING to make their life hard. But they loved him, that wouldn’t change. Ant’s ears fell back, He didn’t like to see his friends upset, it made him feel the same way. Ant walks back into the hallway, peeking at Bad, Sapnap sat poking at Bad’s horns and making terrible jokes in an attempt to make the hybrid smile.

Antfrost and George walk back into the room, “Why don’t we just look for him then” Ant says, Bad sits up and looks at him, “Uh… look, if we all- uh look for him together, we could find him, I’m sure of it” He says, tucking his hands back into his pockets once more. “That could work, but we don’t know which way he went, genius.” Sapnap says, looking Antfrost straight in the eyes. “Sapnap, he’s only trying to help'' Sapnap brings his attention to Bad, he was back to normal now.

“We can eat first and then we’ll talk more about it” Bad says, he gets up, starts the fire once more and grabs his ladle to stir the soup he was making. They all stared at him blankly, confused, Bad turned around and crosses his arms. “Sit down you muffins!” he says, earning a chuckle from the three boys and they get ready to eat.

=~~~=

The four finished eating their meal and sat down to discuss what they planned to do on the whole situation with Dream. 

“Is there really anything we can do! If we go out the storm will come and we’ll get lost too!!” Bad exclaims, the thought of this was frustrating, the last thing he needed was the rest of his friends going missing also. But Dream could be hurt. “We either risk the storm or stay here and find Dream dead somewhere later” Sapnap jokes, “Don’t say that!” George shouts, he clears his throat “ That’s not funny” he says quieter. Sapnap scratches his head, “Yeah that was- dumb, sorry..” 

“Guys! Focus!” Bad says, His brain was filled with so many things that could’ve happened to Dream, all with bad outcomes. “Bad, are you ok?” George asks, concerned for his friend. Bad had subconsciously transformed, “Yeah I’m fine, Here’s what I was thinking, George you have the compass to our house right?”

“I do, Why is that important?” He says with a puzzled look on his face. “George! Are you an idiot?” Sapnap snorts. “If we go- we can use your compass to get back!” He states loudly, pride rolling off each of his words. “Oh.” George bursts out in laughter, the others joining him. 

~~3rd POV~~ 

The four boys discussed their plans to go find their reckless blonde, preparing anything they could possibly need and getting ready to head out before the storm begins..

Little did they know…

**_This was only the beginning..._ **


	5. A Horrid Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang starts their journey to find their reckless blonde

* * *

A Horrid Journey 

Day 1:continued (still in the past)

* * *

~~3rd POV~~

The boys began collecting supplies. None of them knew how long their journey would be, so they stocked up a bit more than they should’ve. They had to be sure they were prepared for anything. A little extra supplies and prep work never hurt anyone. All four were armed with weapons, swords, bows, and crossbows. They didn’t know what they could be facing when they headed out. They needed to be ready.

~~~

Bad sighs, he didn’t know how to feel, he continued packing up the things he needed, a compass, map, bandages, ect. He feels a comforting hand resting on his shoulder and turns around. “Bad calm down,” Sapnap chuckles. The demon smiles in response. He shouldn’t be so stressed, _“I'm sure Dream is perfectly fine.”_ Bad nods and watches as Sapnap goes to help George and Ant pack. 

Sapnap looked at everyone in the room, the tension was thick as mud, and he didn’t like it. He walks up to George and smacks him on the back, George jumps, “What the hell Sapnap?!” Sapnap laughs, earning a chuckle from George. “You guys need to lighten up! You’re acting like he’s dead! We don’t even know what happened. If anything did happen.” He says slumping onto George. “We have to take this seriously Sapnap because you’re right **_we don't know what happened._ **” Sapnap looks at George, the brunette was taking this just as seriously as everyone else. “Yeah but we should think positive, Sapnap is right.” Bad speaks up, they all look at him, “We have to have faith in him, have faith in Dream.”

=~~~=

~~3rd POV~~ 

They had been traveling for a while, the air was starting to get chiller, the wind stronger, not only that, but they had all decided to just go one random direction, it would be a miracle if they found Dream.

~~~

“Do you see anything yet!” Sapnap questioned, they had made a traveling formation, Sapnap would be in the back, with his gadgets and fighting skills he could protect them from behind, Bad and George were the middle, Bad was the strategist, he held the map and the compass, losing him means losing the order between the group, then there’s George, George was a mage, his role depended on distance meaning he wouldn’t do well with an surprise attack from the front or back. Ant was in the front, He was very smart, his fighting skills were very good as well, he protected the front. 

“No!” Ant responds, he looks back at Bad, “Have any idea where the hell we’re going yet” Bad looks up from the map “Language! And yeah I think I do, let’s stop for a second.” Bad stops in his tracks. Antfrost brings his torch close to Bad so they could see. “We’re around right here” he points at an unexplored part of their map, “Knowing Dream he would probably go somewhere new, for the adventure, he could either be down this way or-“ Sapnap cuts him off, “Literally anywhere else we haven’t explored” Bad gives Sapnap a glare, “Anyways, he can be in the other two directions we haven’t explored, let’s just continue in this direction, I don’t want to split up”

Ant nods and they all continue in the direction they were going in. Ant had this strange feeling, he felt like something or someone was watching. It was about midday, it was getting dark. Considering how far out they were from their village, it wouldn’t be possible to go back for help. He stops, putting his arm out to signal everyone to stop. Ant transforms halfway, letting his ears come out once more. Ant was a shapeshifter, he could take the form of any feline, but every once in a while he’d transform only halfway to make use of the animals incredible hearing and smell. 

Ants ear twitched, he could hear something, even if it was a faint sound. It was loud enough to pick up. Ant gets down in a crouching position before shifting into a mountain lion and running into the forest to look around. He kept his body and head low as he traversed the thick greenery of the forest. He hears a shuffle to his left and immediately turns his attention to it. 

Ant gets in a sneak position, coordinating every step perfectly and quietly. Before he sprints, he stops in his tracks upon seeing a Fox stuck in a bear trap. He unshifts, he can hear the shouts of his friends from afar asking if he’s ok, “I’m fine! Hold on!..” he turns his attention back to the small creature, he reaches out to the fox slowly, hoping not to startle it and quickly grabs it before it could try to sprint. Ant releases the small creature, his gaze being pulled to the Foxes leg, “There’s no way you can walk with an injury like that..” The man looks both ways before taking off his backpack and pulling out bandages. He patches up the foxes legs before picking up the creature in his arms and walking back to the group.

~~~ 

“Ant! Are you ok?!” Bad runs up to Ant and stops when he sees the small fox he was holding. George peeks past bad, “You really ran off for that?!?!” He says pushing past Bad, Sapnap looks past Bad as well, eyes sparkling when he sees the fox, “Aw it’s kinda cute!” He nudges past George and pets the fox’s head, “Hey little buddy!” Sapnap says happily. 

“Ant is that all you went out for?” Bad says, raising an eyebrow at Antfrosts actions. “I thought we were being watched, but it was just a fox stuck in a bear trap. It won’t be able to survive on its own” Antfrost continues, “I at least want to keep it until it’s healed, Sapnap would probably kill it-“ He says with a ‘matter a fact tone’ “Excuse me sir- I have given up those ways” Sapnap scoffs, head held high and arms crossed. “Yeah whatever,” Antfrost takes his torch from Bad and continues walking in the direction they were going. 

)------***------(

=~~~=

Down the line, the group’s attention was drawn by the soft, pained yipping of the baby Fox. Ant frowned gently, expression full of sympathy as he cradled it. It squirmed in his arms and he frantically tried to keep from dropping it or the torch in his opposite hand, eventually resulting in Sapnap running over and taking the torch from him.  
Bad walked over, watching with concern, “I don’t think the poor baby can sleep with the pain of it’s leg like that...” He trailed off, seemingly trying to think. There was a pause as realization flickered across his face, quickly turning in George’s direction as the brunette reached them, “George, think you could help real quick?”   
“What for?”   
George raised a brow curiously and Sapnap suddenly got the idea, gasping, “Oooohhh- Your magic! You can use it to make the baby fox sleep while healing it’s leg!!” George’s eyes went wide, letting out a shaky laugh in disbelief, “What? You guys want me to use my energy for that?” At the lack of an answer, the mage gently pinched the bridge of his nose. The others knew he only had so much energy to spend, so the fact that they wanted to spend his magic on something so small almost felt insulting, “What if we get into trouble?” He continued, “We don’t have Dream, so I'd be the only one able to slightly heal you guys- plus, I’ll end up getting more sluggish, making me dead weight slowing us down.”   
The other three looked between each other before Ant looked at him pleadingly, “Please George? It’s in pain, and at this rate all it’s squirming will just slow us down more…”   
There was a moment of silence between them, and finally, with a soft sigh and shake of his head, the mage gave in, “Fine...hand ‘em over, I’ll try what I can.”   
With slight hesitation, Ant passed the baby fox into George’s arms as carefully as possible, allowing the mage to cradle it softly.

There was a soft blue glow from George’s hand’s as he held the baby fox to his chest, a soft hum as the fox opened it’s jaws like it was yawning and it’s eyelids slowly shut, “Alright,” George partially whispered, “It’s asleep, but i’ve got to hold it to keep the healing part going. So let’s get going.”  
With a nod, Ant took the torch from Sapnap again and they resumed their position, beginning to walk once more. George walked with as much steadiness as he could muster, already feeling as if his energy was being sucked dry.

~~~~

  
Further along the line, Sapnap noticed as George began to stumble. He ran over, grabbing the others arm to help steady him more, earning an appreciative glance. Finally realizing that the use of his magic was getting to him, Sapnap took pity on his friend, “Alright, come on sleeping beauty.” He teased slightly, only receiving a soft and sarcastic, “Oh haha...” from George.

The two stopped for a second and Sapnap took George’s heavier items, holding them with ease. As the weapon and tool maker of the group, Sapnap was used to having to carry the heavier weapons of the group along with his own crafting tools- so the little bit of extra weight wasn’t too much of a bother. Afterwards, he continued to let the other man hold his arm for balance, making sure the two of them didn’t fall too far behind their companions.

Ahead of them, Ant suddenly stopped, finally spotting a fire in the distance, “What’s that?”  
Bad ran up next to him, squinting slightly as he saw the burning embers, “I’m...not quite sure…What do you think?”   
“A camp maybe…?”   
“Probably…”   
“What are you two looking at?”   
Sapnap approached them, George unsteadily in tow. The mage looked tired, yawning as shaky on his feet. Ant looked back at them, “There’s a fire up ahead- a campfire, specifically.” As all of them looked at eachother, they only had one resounding thought that only Bad voiced.   
“Maybe they’ve seen Dream…?”   
George shrugged, voice slightly slurred from his exhaustion, “Only one way to find out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a collaboration with @BubblyBee! She was a great help, to show the split in our writing we put ")------***------(" that to show the split. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I have a discord now!  
> https://discord.gg/TXSYAmMr9Y


End file.
